Sweet and sour
by Ashfur222
Summary: Misticstar has to know which she will go to, Heaven or Hell. It's very hard for her to know because of her demon side, her normal side, and her life as a leader. While jumbling deciding, confusing, and love stuff. It's all making her insane.
1. Chapter 1

"Purple hm? What a…different color." Mistickit's father Greyfur said to her mother.

"All the more unique." Waterpelt Mistickit's mother said.

Greyfur chuckled, "I guess."

Mistickit listened to her parents chat while her brothers and sisters played together. She was the loner of the group. The quiet one. Her father always says mean things to her, and her kin hated her. Sometimes to her it felt only her mother Waterpelt, who was self centered usually, loved her. But she wasn't sure about that either.

Her brother Stormkit asked her dad, "Daddy Mistickit is different from us isn't she?"

"Stormkit!" Waterpelt scolded, "Don't talk about your sister that way!"

Stormkit responded, "But its true isn't it mama? You're just upset because you got a different kit right mama?"

"That's _enough _Stormkit." Waterpelt scolded.

Mistickit looked down as her kin and parents were constantly torturing her inside. Ever since she was born she has been tortured by them and it began to seem like the truth to her. "_Maybe I am different…like Stormkit said…_ _and maybe Mama doesn't really like me…"_

Her only friend Heatkit looked at her tortured miserably. "_I wish I could help you Mistickit…maybe all you need is me." _Heatkit thought as he watched her. Heatkit realized what he has just thought and shook his head. "_No…That's not…true.." _He said to himself.

(**AUTHORS NOTE: **At least TRY not to write a rude review ok? And I made this chapter a little short.)


	2. Meeting they grey cat

Heatkit made his way over to his lonely friend.

"Uh…Hi Mistickit." Heatkit said.

Mitickit looked up and saw her friend. Then she looked at her mother.

Heatkit asked, "Waterpelt, Can I play with Mistickit?"

Waterpelt looked at Heatkit and responded, "Just as long as you stay around the nursery. Then I'm fine with it."

Heatkit nodded and he and Mistickit went out to play.

Heatkit started up the conversation, "You don't talk very much to your kin do you Mistickit?"

Mistickit responded quietly, "Why would I? I'm different from them. And they don't like me."

Heatkit looked into Mistickit's red and blue eyes and said, "The only thing that's different about you from them is your fur. Nothing else. Okay?"

"…That's a lie." Mistickit said and looked at the ground.

Heatkit did a "-_" face and playfully tackled his friend. Mistickit eyes widened as she was tackled and they rolled and rolled laughing. As soon as they stopped they knew they were out of their clan. They both looked at each other frightened.

"H- Heatkit…Where are we?" Mistickit said looking around.

"I don't know M- Mistickit…" Heatkit said scared as they were in a darker part of a forest then their own clan.

"You're not Thunderclan cats…What clan are you from?" a grey cat with spots said fiercely. He looked as if he couldn't trust anyone...as if someone had broken his heart.

Heatkit and Mistickit looked up at the bigger cat than them.

"What clan?" They grey cat said more stern like.

Mistkit responded quieter, "We're from Mistclan…My dad Greyfur is the deputy…"


	3. Ideas of Escape

"Mistclan huh…" the cat said.

Mistickit nodded and said, "A- Are we in trouble?"

The grey cat looked at them and said, "You're visiting Thunderclan." Then he picked them up quickly with his teeth and starting padding the other way.

~Thunderclan Camp~

They grey cat let go of the kits before another cat. Mistickit and Heatkit looked up to see a rather friendly looking orange furred cat. The grey one spoke.

"I found these two kits by the forest...They say they're from Mistclan and the purple cat is the daughter of the deputy. That's all I know. What should we do Firestar?"

"…We'll keep them here, until one of Mistclan's cats comes to get them. And we'll give them a warning."

"Yes Firestar." They Grey cat said respectfully and brought Mistickit and Heatkit to a flat rock.

"Just stay here. If you try to leave, we will find you." They grey cat said and walked off.

"Heatkit we have to get out of here…Any bright ideas?" Mistickit whispered in his friend's ear.

"Your mother, Waterpelt, she said to me when I was about 3 moons old, that my parents and kin died."

Mistickit whispered, "…How?"

Heatkit responded.

"Fire."


	4. A talk with Firestar

"H- How will we set this whole camp on fire?!" Mistickit whispered loudly.

Heatkit looked around for something that would be helpful. Then some wood got his eye. Heatkit narrowed his eyes at it. It was about the size as they were individually.

"You think we could pick up one of those? I think I could." he asked his friend quietly, as there were still being watched.

"Yeah, I think I can...When will we start it?" Mistickit asked quietly.

Heatkit had opened his mouth to speak when a cat padded up to them. He closed it instead as they both looked at the orange cat.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Well…" Heatkit said, by Mistickit interrupted, saying, "Who are you? And why do we have to be here?"

"I am Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan. We can't really do anything much until one of your clanmates comes to get you. And you are?"

"Heatkit…" Heatkit said quietly.

"I've heard of you…" after a while she added mockingly, "I'm just a kittypet."

"Are you mocking me?" Firestar asked and growled lightly.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Mistickit chuckled.

Heatkit looked at her like "ARE YOU CRAZY?!", when he noticed something different about his friend. Her usually eye color is blue and red, and when he looked at them now they were black and red, it was odd, unusual, different.

Heatkit wondered in concern for his friend, "_Is she okay?" _he thought.

(Author's note: Damn Mistickit you sassy! ._. XD)


	5. The Fire Starts

"Watch it kit…" Firestar growled, and walked off to Sandstorm.

"Say Mistickit, _ARE YOU CRAZY_?" Heatkit whispered under his breath.

Mistickit ignored and sneaked swiftly around the camp. She saw a few sticks around the food stash.

"_It seems she really wants to get out of here…Is something wrong?" _Heatkit thought to himself.

It was almost midnight, when the first spark of light flew up into the night starry sky. There were a few yowls from frightened cats.

"Fire!" one yowled.

"Get the kits!" A frightened queen said.

A purple kit came amongst other scared cats, smirking satisfied, a dark red cat beside her. Mistickit saw the grey cat who captured them before.

"Ashfur, Hurry!" A tom called, and the grey tom ran faster.

"Ashfur…" Mistickit repeated whispering as the fire and smoke spread.

"Fear Misticlan, 'fore we are the far most mysterious, and by far the most _supernatural_!"

-Back at Misticclan-

Waterpelt was not happy. "How could you leave camp?!" she scowled at her daughter.

Again, as it was before, Mistickit was quiet.

"Where did that smoke come from?!"

"…"

Waterpelt sighed, "Go…" she said.

Mistickit looked at the full moon. "The clans…When they meet the unkown clans, I'll make sure they don't forget…" A breeze flowed into her fur. She liked it and tilted her head up, eyes closed.

"Hey Mistic!" Dawnkit, Mistickit's 2nd best buddy, padded up to her.

Mistickit whispered, "Fear Misticlan, 'fore we are the far most mysterious, and by far the most _supernatural_…"

Dawnkit's voice changed, "So we are, my friend." She said.


End file.
